Cerisier à fleurs
by cholicoeur
Summary: Les frères Elric ont pris la décision de s'installer dans une maison à l'écart de la capitale pour se reposer. De son côté Edward se rend chaque jour au QG de l'armée pour poursuivre seul ses recherches. Il prend alors chaque matin la même route, le même chemin, et passe sous le même arbre, jusqu'à qu'un petit individu s'immisce dans sa routine.


Loin de la capitale et des murmures bruyants de la population, vous pourriez distinguer une minuscule maison habitée depuis quelques mois.

Les fenêtres, grande ouvertes, nous offre l'idée que l'habitation était complètement réveillée. L'air passait dans chaque pièce, et les rayons du soleil reflétaient sur l'armure de l'un des habitants de la maison. Celui-ci était en train de préparer un succulent petit-déjeuner pour son grand frère. Deux œufs au plat, presque prêts, dans une poêle et un café fumant prônant au milieu de la table. L'immense armure, de son regard vide, et pourtant d'un âme emplie d'innocence et de vie, surveillait les œufs pour son frère. D'un silence mélancolique, il essayait de se rappeler leur goût. Cependant, il reprit rapidement ses esprits, et d'un long soupir il marcha vers l'escalier. Sa voix s'éleva hors de l'armure.

« - Ed' ! Debout ! »

A l'étage, quelques chants d'oiseaux et un brin d'éclats de soleil étaient l'avant goût mélodieux de l'alchimiste de métal. Son visage se crispa en sentant les caresses du matin contre sa peau pâle, lui rappelant que ses heures de sommeil prenaient fin, à son plus grand désarroi. Il tenta alors de grappiller quelques minutes de repos en plus, mais la voix de son petit frère le coupa dans son élan. Une mèche de cheveux dorée flotta au dessus de son visage, projetée par sa lourde respiration de frustration. Encore un réveil difficile pour le plus âgé des deux têtes blondes, comme chaque matin.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait la silhouette de l'alchimiste vêtu d'un long manteau bordeaux, cachant son corps de petite taille. Celui-ci fit un mouvement simple de la main en signe d'au revoir en direction de l'intérieur, là où se tenait son petit frère. Il lui sourit, et alors qu'il comptait partir, il fut intercepté par la voix boudeuse d'Alphonse.

« Ne rentre pas trop tard, grand frère. Je ne t'attendrai pas cette fois pour manger.

\- Haha.. je vais rentrer pour le dîner, je te le promets ! »

Edward s'éclipsa rapidement cette fois, et la porte claqua, lui procurant un sursaut. Pour être très honnête, il ne savait pas si cette promesse pouvait être tenue cette fois-ci. Il n'avait rien dit à son frère, mais il était en train de trouver de nouvelles pistes sur la fameuse pierre philosophale, après des mois de pages blanches et de routes barrées. Plusieurs documents lui avaient été apporté et cette paperasse lui prenait un temps fou à étudier. A vrai dire, Edward n'avait pas besoin d'autant de temps d'habitude, mais cette pression qu'il s'administrait ne cessait d'augmenter et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser silencieusement. Heureusement, sa concentration n'étaient pas dérangé et même si certaines angoisses l'encombraient, sa détermination était de fer. Cependant, il préférait garder toutes ces informations pour lui. Une certaine peur de retomber sur une fausse piste le hantait, et il était hors de question de créer encore de faux espoirs à Alphonse.

L'alchimiste commença à marcher en direction de Central City, pour rejoindre le QG de l'armée. Il se permit de profiter de l'air frais et du soleil levant durant sa marche matinale. Passant par les endroits de verdures interminables, il admirait les quelques arbres et cerisiers autour de lui. Certains pétales se posaient sur ses épaules, et une petit sourire de satisfaction se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le chemin en direction de la capitale était très agréable et il ne pouvait jamais cacher son étonnement de cette cassure entre Central et ce petit coin de paix. L'ambiance était complètement différente. L'alchimiste, d'un regard coup d'oeil derrière lui pour admirer la petite maison, se remémora les derniers événements de ces 3 mois. Lui et Alphonse avaient pris la décision d'entreprendre une pause, à la durée indéterminée, dans leurs escapades et avaient choisis cette petite maison à l'écart de Central City. En fait, ils n'avaient pas choisi d'arrêter un court moment. Après un lourd échec dans leurs pistes pour la pierre philosophale, il fallait mieux rester sur place que plutôt d'aller à tout va pour gaspiller bêtement de l'énergie. Un endroit stable les aiderait à reprendre du poil de la bête. Enfin, c'était l'idée d'Alphonse. A vrai dire, il s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale de son frère, et il avait pensé qu'un environnement relaxant ferait le plus grand bien à son grand frère aux épaules chargées de responsabilités. Edward avait longtemps essayé de convaincre Al' que son idée ne leur apporterait que du temps perdue. Seulement, Alphonse ne lâchait pas l'affaire, et le plus âgé avait finalement céder à l'idée de s'installer. Dans un sens, ils pouvaient profiter un peu d'une pause paisible qui allaient leur rendre leur force pris par tout leurs voyages et escapades.

Alors, l'alchimiste, en échange de la petite maison à l'écart de la capital, avait demandé à son frère de rester hors de ses recherches jusqu'à qu'il trouve quelque chose. Cette idée avait fait grincer des dents le plus jeune, mais il accepta.

« Où vas-tu comme ça, minus ? »

L'alchimiste sursauta en entendant cette voix qui venait de l'éjecter de ses pensées. Elle avait glacé chaque parcelle de sa peau, et pourtant il était sûr qu'il allait étouffer de chaud sous ce soleil. Il tourna vivement la tête, à la recherche du détenteur de ce son horrible qui lui donnait envie de se percer les tympans. Cette voix, il l'avait reconnu, c'était un homonculus. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui de l'envie. Il se retourna alors rapidement perdant tous ses moyens. Sa tête faisait de rapide mouvement de gauche à droite, tentant de déterminer d'où provenait la voix. Cependant, il ne vit rien, et surtout, il ne sentait aucune présence à part la sienne. Est-ce que ses inquiétudes étaient en train de le rendre fou ? L'alchimiste resta planté sur place pendant de longues minutes. Il se mit à rire nerveusement. Sérieusement ? Un homonculus, ici, vraiment ? Il devait clairement manquer de sommeil, et il le fera savoir à Alphonse de ce pas. Edward reprit alors sa route, avec un petit sourire, après tout, il avait enfin une preuve pour que son frère le laisse finalement dormir plus !

« Tu t'en vas déjà, minus ? A demain alors. »

Un léger rire termina ces mots. A ce moment-là, le cœur d'Edward rata un battement, et des perles de sueurs coula le long de sa tempe. Il accéléra le pas. Non seulement son imagination lui faisait entendre la voix de son ennemi juré mais en plus de cela il l'insultait. L'alchimiste commençait sérieusement à prendre peur et se mit à courir de toute ses forces. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi celui-ci courait, car il pouvait très bien l'affronter ou même partir comme si de rien n'était, mais il avait ressenti un sentiment qu'il l'avait poussé à s'enfuir et de rentrer. Derrière lui, le blond sentait un regard qui le transperçait de tous ses membres, lui forçant à aller plus vite qu'il ne pouvait.

Edward finit par arrivé à l'entrée du logement, et s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de rentrer. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Bordel, il venait de fuir face à un homonculus, qui n'était peut-être même pas ici, et en plus il était revenu sur ses pas ! Il tape sa main contre son front en grommelant. Quel abruti. Cependant, il lui parut plus sage de rentrer aujourd'hui et de se reposer, que plutôt travailler dans cet état second. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit la porte, enlevant sa veste pourpre et ses chaussures et commença à grimper les escaliers. Son petit frère, encore dans la cuisine, fit volte face, abasourdi de voir son grand frère de retour une petite heure après son départ.

« Tu es déjà rentré, grand-frère ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Rien Al', je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de sommeil. »

À peine sa phrase terminée, le grand frère rentra dans sa petite pièce personnelle et referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied et poussa un énième soupir. Il s'affala sur son lit, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, et ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lampe sur la table de chevet. Il repensa alors alors à ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Est-ce que c'était vraiment son imagination, ou l'homonculus avait bel et bien été là ? Si c'était vrai, pourquoi il serait là ? Pour le tuer ? Non, il n'aurait sûrement pas agis de cette manière. Remarque, l'homonculus était joueur, il était sûrement en train de s'amuser avec sa vie. Lui aurait-on donner l'ordre de l'abattre ? Il n'aurait encore une fois, pas fait les choses dans cet ordre là.

Il ne trouvait aucune réponses à ses nombreuses questions, Edward se leva alors en direction de la salle de bain.

L'eau de la baignoire commençait à monter, et les vêtements du blondinet glissèrent sur sa peau. Il entra dans l'eau lentant et ne laissa apparaître que la moitié de son visage.

Il se questionna de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, devait-il parler de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui à son petit frère ? Alphonse prendrait peur et voudrait sûrement appelé le colonel, ou bien y retourner avec lui pour voir de ses propres yeux si Edward avait bel et bine halluciné ou non. Après tout, vivant sous le même toit, Alphonse avait tout à fait le droit de savoir les mésaventures de son grand frère.

Non.

Hors de question de rajouter de l'inquiétude chez Al'. Surtout si c'est à cause d'un manque de sommeil. Son frère se mettrait à le surveiller et refuserait de le laisser quitter la maison seul. C'était une partie du petit frère qui était très pénible pour Edward d'ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que le plus jeune s'occupait de ce genre de choses, même si il en était fort touché.

À près avoir barboter dans l'eau une à deux heures de suite, il fut extirpé de l'eau par les appels incessants de son frère.

Le repas fût très silencieux. Aucun des deux frères n'échangeaient un mot, et le bruit des couverts contre l'assiette n'étaient guère la conversation la plus palpitante que les deux eurent. A vrai dire, c'était Edward qui avait l'habitude de ne faire que se plaindre de sa journée de corvée et de paperasse inutile. Il lui arrivait aussi souvent de déblayer des insultes et des remarques cassantes à propos du colonel.

Alphonse était loin d'être dupe, et sous le silence de son frère, il décida de prendre la parole, inquiet.

« Ed, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Tu es bizarre.. »

Le concerné, comme guise de réponse, ne pu s'empêcher d'avaler de travers sa portion. Il tapa sur sa poitrine pour l'aider. Super, il paraissait encore moins naturel pour mentir à son petit frère. Comme si il ne lui cachait pas déjà assez de chose en ce moment. L'armure se précipita vers l'évier pour tendre un verre d'eau à son frère qui lui prit des mains pour l'avaler. Il releva la tête après que la douleur soit passé, une larme en coin à cause de cette douleur brute.

Après cette interlude, l'alchimiste se décida finalement à répondre aux questionnements d'Alphonse.

« - Non, il ne sait rien passé du tout pourtant.

\- Mais tu es rentré sans m'adresser un regard !

\- Je te l'ai dis, j'ai ménagé mon sommeil, j'ai juste besoin de dormir, Al'. »

Edward ne savait définitivement pas mentir. Peut-être qu'en parler à Alphonse n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.. il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Bordel, il s'était mis d'accord avec lui-même, Edward, tu arrêtes d'inquiéter inutilement ton frère !

Après quelques secondes, il prit la décision de se lever silencieusement, et apporta son assiette dans l'évier. Finalement, il tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il était beaucoup trop troublé pour rester à veiller avec son frère comme il avait l'habitude.

« Je vais dormir, Al'. Je te laisse t'occuper du reste.

\- Déjà ? Bon.. bah bonne nuit Ed'.

\- Ouais à toi aussi, Al. »


End file.
